Revenge
by Zapness
Summary: After the second battle of Hoover Dam, a few legion soldiers managed to escape the Mojave. Four years after the battle, the Legion is prepared to take revenge on the Courier and the NCR. Rated M for swearing, violence, and possible other mature themes.
1. Introduction

Adam sat in his penthouse. He had his collection of items from past battles scattered around; his power armour in one corner all of his weapons placed at random locations around the wall, and other forms of armour dropped lazily on the floor. He wasn't really one to keep things tidy. Currently, he had a pre-war casual outfit on, drinking some whiskey in his favourite chair. Adam was done with fighting. He had spilled enough blood to last a lifetime. He just wanted it to be over. But he knew that at some point, he would have to go back to war.

After the Legion was defeated at the second battle of Hoover Dam four years ago, a few Legion survivors retreated out of the Mojave. Adam wished they would be gone for good, but he knew they were plotting their revenge. But for now, he was just taking a break.

The intercom came on with a crackle.

"You there?" It was Boone. "We've got a bit of a situation at the gate."

Adam let out a sigh. He stood up and walked over to the intercom.

"What kind of a situation?" Adam asked.

"I think it's best if you just come see for yourself."

Adam walked over to his personal armory. _I really have to hire someone to sort out this mess_, he thought. He grabbed his Brotherhood power armour and chose to bring his plasma rifle, and as a sidearm he picked up his .44 magnum, as well as a few frag grenades.

When he made it to the wall surrounding New Vegas, he met up with Boone who was sitting atop the wall.

"What's the problem, Boone?" Adam asked.

"Here." Boone passed him binoculars. Adam looked through them, at a smoke cloud in the far distance.

He saw what looked to be a tank, accompanied by at least a hundred soldiers. _How the hell did they manage to find a working tank? More importantly, who is 'they'?_ He passed the binoculars back to Boone.

"Well now I know the problem."


	2. Invasion

_Meanwhile, at the Legion forward command post…_

"Our forces will reach Vegas within the hour."

"Good, good." He looked at a slave who entered the room. "Slave! Get me a drink!" She let out an exasperated sigh, and left the tent.

"Soon, you shall conquer all of New Vegas, my lord."

"Yes, I know. Isn't it glorious?"

_Back in New Vegas…_

When the army was getting closer to New Vegas, Adam could finally make out who owned the tank.

"Dammit! It's the Legion!" Adam looked to Boone. "Boone, warn the others!" With that, Boone got some NCR troopers to get the citizens to the bunkers, and radioed in to Camp McCarran to be on high alert.

_It's too soon,_ Adam thought, _we aren't ready for a full scale invasion_. The Legion army was very close to Vegas, and their army looked bigger than before. They had one tank, fifteen-hundred soldiers at least, and about three-hundred slaves with bombs strapped to their chest. Suicide soldiers.

Then the first shot was fired. A shell from the tank blasted the first gate protecting New Vegas. It stayed intact, but it wouldn't be for long. Then the Legion prodded at a few of the suicide slaves, and they went off running towards the gate.

"Sorry." Boone said under his breath beside him. He grabbed his sniper rifle and rested it on his shoulder. He fired a single shot, and one of the suicide slaves exploded before they reached the gate, knocking down three more.

The gate blasted open off of its hinges. Through it, all the remaining two hundred and fifty suicide slaves came running through. The Kings gang opened fire, but they knew they were losing, so they started falling back. The slaves ran into nearby buildings, exploding almost as soon as they entered. It was chaos.

Soon after the slaves had entered, legionnaires came out of the dust. They came in and slaughtered any people who weren't already dead.

"Fall back!" Adam heard someone yell. "Hold the gate!"

All of the soldiers in Freeside started retreating towards the gate. The legion were right behind them, brutally slashing stragglers with their machetes.

Then the tank came around the corner, aimed its barrel at the main gate protecting Vegas, and fired.


	3. Takeover

**Note: I will be extending the chapters to probably a thousand words each, starting with this one.**

The blast blew open the main gate. Shrapnel went in all directions as the tank continued its assault. The explosion knocked down the securitrons guarding the gate. Legion soldiers followed close behind it, continuing to attack civilians and soldiers, as well as finishing off the downed securitrons.

"Full retreat!" Adam shouted "There's too many of them!"

Adam was ready to jump off of the wall, but an explosion beat him to it. The wall collapsed beneath him, sending him tumbling towards the ground. He landed on a piece of metal, making a dent in his power armour. Above him, he saw the remains of the wall falling towards him. He did a quick roll to the side, narrowly avoiding the barrage of shrapnel. Adam then noticed that he had dropped his plasma rifle, and that it was crushed by the wall.

"Dammit!" He yelled. A nearby Legion soldier turned to face him.

"Found him!" The soldier yelled. "I found the courier!"

Adam charged towards the soldier, grabbing his neck with his hand, and punched him into a wall. The soldier collapsed onto the ground, obviously unconscious from the impact. Though it didn't help much, as Legionnaires came charging around the corner, armed with a mix of assault rifles and machetes. Adam charged in, punching one and grabbing his machete. By now, they had opened fire. The bullets were fairly ineffective, however, due to his power armour. Adam stabbed another soldier in the chest, and cut another ones neck. _There's so many of them,_ he thought.

Then one bullet got through. It was obviously an armour piercing shotgun shell, as it ripped straight through the armour with ease. The shot was so powerful that it even knocked Adam right off of his feet. One legionnaire ripped Adam's helmet off, and readied his pistol. He aimed it directly towards Adam's head, and then everything went black.

* * *

Adam jolted awake. _What happened?_ He thought. Then it started coming back to him. The Legion took New Vegas, and he took… a bullet to the head? He felt around, and felt a stitch on his forehead. _It happened again?_ He looked around. He was in some form of medical bay. His power armour was on the wall beside him, and he was in a white uniform. The room itself was white, with a window beside the door. Judging by the thickness of the window, it was bulletproof glass. Outside, he could see a hallway with many other rooms similar to his. The hallway had a few securitrons, as well as medical staff patrolling the hallway. A securitrons noticed he was awake, and called for a doctor. Doc Mitchell came into the room to check on him.

"Good. You're awake." Mitchell said. "You sure like getting shot, don't you?"

"I try." Adam said back. "Where are we?"

"You're in the New Vegas bunker. You ordered for it to be installed, remember?"

"Oh yeah. And how did you get here? I thought you were in goodspring."

"I was. Then I heard rumors that the Legion was advancing from the northeast. I figured better safe than sorry, so I fled to New Vegas with the rest of the town. As it turns out, I was right."

The conversation went on like that for a while. They also concluded that the bunker was a temporary solution, and that they would have to evacuate to the Mojave at some point.

Once Adam could walk again, he got up to look around. There was a lot of people running around, trying to carry heavy supplies around. The armoury was heavily guarded, as to stop Legion spies from stealing explosives. There were two rec rooms, a cafeteria, as well as enough food to feed the bunker for a month. For sleeping, there were three-thousand bunks, all put together in big rooms. Enough to fit every citizen of New Vegas and a lot of the citizens of Freeside.

It was a big place. But if the Legion got inside, it probably wouldn't last long. Adam decided to get prepared for the coming battle, so he decided to go to the medical room and get his power armour. He went to the workshop, where he found Veronica in her usual robe.

"Figured I'd find you here." Adam said to Veronica.

"You know me too well." She said back.

"Mind helping fix my power armour?"

"Sure thing. How bad is it?"

He held up the destroyed armour.

"Oh. Give me a day or so and it'll be fixed."

With that, Adam left the Workshop and headed to the control room. It had an orange hologram on a table displaying the entirety of the city in 3D, as well as the complex tunnels beneath. He could now see just how bad the damage was. The casinos were for the most part raided, with the exception of the Lucky 38, which was barely holding out against Legion forces.. The NCR embassy was completely destroyed, and Fort McCarran was destroyed as well. Vault 21 was evacuated, and thus destroyed, and most of Freeside was in flames. The Legion was massing around the New Vegas Bunker, and in a few days they'd probably get through. He saw their tank was patrolling the perimeter of the city.

"Now how _did_ they get that tank anyways?" Adam asked himself quietly. "Computer, show me a map of all of the U.S."

The hologram quickly changed to show the country.

"Highlight all major vehicle factories in western U.S."

A lot of symbols appeared all over. Adam quickly started crossing off factories based on which cities had been destroyed in 2077. _Mitchell said they came from the northwest_, he thought. That narrowed it down to a 10 major vehicle manufacturing plants.

"Which of these factories had the capacity to manufacture tank parts?"

It was down to two. One in Oregon state, and one in Washington state.

"Have either of these had an increase in violent attacks in the past four years?"

There it was. The factory was located in the capital of Oregon. That was where the Legion has been hiding for the past four years. They did a pretty good job at staying undetected by the NCR, too. That's also probably where they got all of their soldiers from. _But who is leading them?_

"Well that's what we have to figure out."


End file.
